


Nice Guys Come First

by StripySock



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dinner, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Top/Bottom Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripySock/pseuds/StripySock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt by cillab42. <i>‘Jensen really likes Jared who is shy, sweet and kind to puppies. The only reason Jensen has not tried to date him is because it was awkward when two bottoms date, but who knew shy little Jared could be so damned toppy.’ </i> It doesn’t precisely fit. Contains crispy noodles, Danneel mocking Jensen and gratuitous Ronseal references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice Guys Come First

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on my Reverse Bang fic, or any one of the other three assignments I have currently. Please accept this slightly cracky offering instead.

“Don’t give me that shit Ackles,” Danneel’s voice is amused. “You _only_ date the nice ones. I’ve never seen you go for a bad boy or girl in your life. You dated _me_ and I’m lovely, and yet I don’t bake cookies, pet dogs I meet in the street or offer to sing for benefit gigs, and that automatically actually makes me the meanest person you’ve ever gone out with.”

Jensen grinned. “You have a point,” he conceded. “What can I say? I like nice people. But you need something a little different sometimes.” He offered Danneel a packet of chips and she accepted as she crinkled her nose.

“God, this is a sex thing isn’t it? Don’t tell me, I don’t want to know all the gory or glory details. What you and your charity workers get up to is none of my business.”

“You implying sleeping with me is a charitable endeavour?” Jensen asked, mock-hurt tinging his voice, and she threw a chip at his head. 

“Yes, yes I am when you put on that face. Stow it.”

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, he sneaked a chip from her. “I just wanted to switch it up a little,” he said before he popped it in his mouth, and started ticking off names on his fingers. “Paul, Tim, Shandra, Alex, Emily. They’ve been lovely, but I’m in the mood for something a little more passionate.”

Long familiar with Jensen, Danneel parsed it right away. “You’re a romantic cliche Jensen,” she said shaking her head. “And it’s all your own fault. If you insist on being the one to sweep people off their feet, to shake them up and make them want you, you can’t be surprised if that’s what they expect everywhere you take them. Literally in this case. You’re using false advertising, my little can of Ronseal. Besides I thought you had something going in that line with Jared?”

Jensen’s face hit the counter with a thud. “He’s so lovely,” he said, his voice faintly muffled. “He bought me coffee the other day, and blushed. Then he petted a dog in the street, so again he’s beating you already, and told me about his dog, and asked if I wanted to meet him some time. He even held my hand and borrowed my scarf. Oh God he’s so perfect it’s ridiculous, and he’s so hot that I can say that without feeling like I’ve emasculated myself.”

“Sounds like just your type,” Danneel said, watching with clinical interest as Jensen’s head did battle with the granite of the kitchen counter top. 

“Yeah he is. I just, I don’t know. I want to shake it up a little bit more for myself, and I get the impression that he wants what I’m looking for. Someone exciting.” He stopped. “I’m going to shut up now, but I think you know what I mean.”

With a wry smile she nodded. “I do,” she said a little fondly, with the experience of their short relationship behind her. “But you should give him another chance. If he’s as sweet as you say, it’d be a shame to lose that.”

Jensen nodded. “I know you’re right. One more date and if I’m not feeling the sparks then no biggie. We’re out tonight so I’ll let you know tomorrow how it goes.”

 

The restaurant was packed, and a late booking ensured they had pretty much the smallest table in the place. If Jared hadn’t been the one to suggest it, claiming that it served the best Thai food in-state, Jensen would’ve voted for going somewhere else. Waiting an hour to get served wasn’t exactly something he enjoyed, and when he heard Jared’s stomach growl it seemed his date agreed with him. Still, it was less awkward than he’d expected, close enough that their legs bumped if they moved, a bottle of wine, and a second one with dinner smoothing over any gaps in the conversation (Jensen found his own work as a management consultant unspeakably boring, and Jared seemed shy of talking about his own work as a lawyer,) and by no means the worst date he’d ever been on. 

When the food finally arrived, they fell silent for a bit as they got down to the serious business of eating. Jensen had practically finished off his starter by the time he looked up, to see Jared getting to grips with his mii grop. Watching someone deal with crispy noodles wasn’t the most erotic experience he’d ever had, but something in the curve of Jared’s mouth warmed the pit of his stomach more than the liberal spicing of the red curry he had in front of him, and he found himself thinking what Jared would be like in bed, surprised to find how eager he was to discover first-hand. When Jared looked up and caught his eyes, Jensen was equally surprised to see the warm heat in them, there just for a moment before Jared looked back down. 

The rest of dinner went by swiftly, like neither of them could wait to get out of here, small talk mostly abandoned, dessert not even considered, cab hailed and back to Jared’s place without any discussion, like they both knew exactly what the other was thinking. Jared fumbled with his keys, and Jensen waited impatiently. When they were inside, away from everything, Jared caught Jensen up close, kissed him warmly and well, and Jensen couldn’t deny it was a good kiss, Jared up close, solid under his hands, mouth open and wanting, but it just wasn’t what he wanted, almost needed right now. It was a world away from the look Jared had given him in the restaurant. 

Like he could sense Jensen’s ambivalence, Jared pulled away, looked at Jensen. “That’s not what you want is it?” he said slowly.

Given an out Jensen would take it. Stringing someone along any further was just unkind, Jared seemed like too nice a guy to fuck and not talk to again, but Jensen had never been much good at dialing back down from fucking to friendship with notable exceptions. Jared didn’t give him a chance to answer though, kissed him again, this time harder, more desperately, taking not offering, sending a blinding wave of arousal through Jensen as he fisted his hands in solid cloth, let Jared take what he wanted, felt the slow rub of their dicks together through the fabric and shuddered long and slow, feeling it pass through him bringing goosebumps with it. Jared’s hands moved down his arms, warm and reassuring, pulling him closer, tugging at his sleeves until Jensen wanted nothing more than to get the damned shirt off, and let Jensen do whatever he wanted.

It wasn’t until they were both naked that Jensen realised just how big Jared was, how solidly built. He was hardly small himself, but something about Jared’s hands, his confidence when naked, all beautifully commanding muscle and long limbs, let him fill the space perfectly in a way he didn’t do when clothed. He wasn’t sure what the difference was, but relished whatever caused it, pulled Jared down on top of him, hands stroking over the expanse of skin, his cock hard, aching and untouched between them. With a small smile Jared kissed him hard again, bit his lip until it swelled, then with one strong hand clasped both of Jensen’s and raised them above his head. “Keep them there,” he whispered, and there was an edge of steel in it that made Jensen shiver. For all his talk he was pretty happy topping his partners if they liked it, thoroughly enjoyed it himself, but _this_? This was what he’d been looking for, for too long. Someone to take over, fuck him stupid until he barely knew his own name. It was just his good luck that it came wrapped up with a guy who petted dogs and borrowed his scarf when it was cold.

When Jared bypassed his cock altogether and went straight for his hole, it was like he’d died and gone to heaven, huge strong hands holding him apart effortlessly, Jared’s beautiful mouth going right for the prize, Jensen left twitching in enjoyment, desperate to yank his hands down and touch Jared, hold his hair and push him closer, but mindful of his agreement to keep them up. What felt like hours later, wet, aching and open, red marks raised from where his fingers had dug into his wrists, Jensen almost regretted ever looking for this, emphasis on the almost because this was amazing, almost too good to be true. When Jared stopped eating him out, he trailed his mouth upwards, over the heavy weight of Jensen’s balls, sucking them in for an all too brief second, gentle and careful before continuing on, lightest touch imaginable on his cock, tremors of a kiss on the head, that made Jensen moan and arch upwards, Jared teasingly swooping back. Jensen was barely coherent when Jared draped one of his legs over his shoulder, and buried two fingers inside of him, registered it as being close to the fullness he’d been looking for and thrust for more, until he was greeted by a third, curling in to join the others, splitting Jensen apart on their width, until he could hardly imagine what Jared’s dick was going to be like, too caught up in this sensation, too aware of Jared’s mouth just a little bit away from him.

When Jared finally fucked him, it was a relief and fuel to the fire that was burning inside him at the same time. He’d almost cut off blood flow at some point, his arms practically asleep, and Jared fucked him slowly as he rubbed his wrists with one hand sending the blood through the neglected veins again, until Jensen moaned and begged him to fuck him harder, and he _had,_ had fucked him hard and fast, made him take every inch buried in deep, until Jensen could barely take it, could barely remember anything but this, the sweet burn that stretched him wide and made him want more, came when Jared tucked another finger in, with a sound that didn’t sound like it came from him at all wrung out.

Later, sticky and tired, almost asleep, cuddled up together, Jared ran idle fingers down Jensen’s spine, lightly but possessively over his ass, and smiled at him, an edge of thoughtfulness in his face. “Do you like it like that always?” he asked, his tone contemplative.

Jensen stretched, moved a millimetre towards Jared, eager for the closeness. “No,” he said, untroubled. “But that was amazing, and I’m up for a repeat if you are.” He caught the edge of the pleased smile on Jared’s face and grinned himself. “Can show you how it feels if you like,” he offered, pressing further like he always did. Just couldn’t help himself.

Jared looked down, lashes concealing his eyes, the shy man from the park back again for a moment. “I might like that,” he conceded, and Jensen had to grin. Looked like Jared was a hot top wrapped in a nice guy concealed inside an enigma. Just exactly Jensen’s type, and someone he couldn’t wait to unravel.

**Author's Note:**

> You mean you can tell this was written in under two hours? Dammit.


End file.
